Nothing Is What It Seems
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: Karielle Swan was fine living her boring life in Forks with her dad. However, when her older twin sister, Bella, arrives and gets involved with the vampiric Cullens and the La Push werewolves, she realizes that nothing in her life is what it seemed. At least her life is now interesting. Eventual Embry/OC. Book 1.
1. The Return

A/N: There will be scenes taken from the movies and put in here.

The first chapter is sort of the first chapter of Twilight.

The face-claim to Karielle Swan is Ava Allan.

* * *

"_Tell me the reality is better than the dream,  
__But I found out the hard way:  
__Nothing is what it seems!"  
_Duality – Slipknot

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Return**

* * *

"There she is," said my dad, Charlie. He was pointing out my twin sister, Isabella; or as she preferred, Bella.

I was waiting for her to show up from Phoenix, Arizona. I lived with Dad since he and Mom split.

They split everything down the middle. Mom got Bella and Dad got me.

When I was young, I would visit Mom, but she would ask me to live with her since she was of the mind that twins shouldn't be separated, but I kept saying no because I wanted to live with Dad. I also thought that if I went with Mom and Bella, it would've killed him, losing his wife and both of his daughters. I couldn't do that to him; I couldn't kill him for the third time.

Anyway, Dad was excited for Bella coming to stay with us. He even got a truck from his friend, Billy Black, and enrolled her in school.

When Dad got the news about Bella staying with us, he was ecstatic. When he told me the news, all I could do was grunt in response.

"You can see her, right?" asked Dad, pulling me out of my brooding.

I nodded. Of course, I could see Bella making her grand entrance. It would've been a good grand entrance, if she didn't stumble over her own two feet on her way over to us. As she approached us, I took the time to examine her. I hadn't seen her since we were twelve. She had made Dad go to California to see her when we were fourteen for the past three summers since she _hated_ it here.

However, since I was on the school's soccer team, I stayed behind to train. I had gone to Billy's house, where I roomed with his twin daughters, Rachel and Rebecca. Billy's son, Jacob, didn't mind the extra person hanging around. I think it was because his friend, Embry Call, took the liberty to show up nearly every day to hang out. Rachel told me it was because Embry had a crush on me. I told her that it was because Embry enjoyed calling me Ellie instead of my preferred nickname, Kari, and hiding my knit cap in weird places just to mess with me.

Besides that, he and Jacob were nice enough to help me practice. Sometimes Rachel or Rebecca would join me in a game of soccer against the boys.

Anyway, Bella had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked to be 5'5, which meant that she was shorter than me by about two inches, despite her being the older twin by eight hours.

My brown hair went below my breasts, which was blonde at the tips because of the sun and my eyes were a light blue color. She wore no make-up, while I wore eyeliner and lip-gloss.

She wore a white shirt in contrast to my black shirt. Well, I wore it because Dad told me to wear something warmer, since I wanted to wear a spaghetti strap shirt.

"Your pants are ripped," Bella helpfully pointed out.

I looked down to see that the knees were ripped, "Oh. They came like that."

"The last time I saw you, you were shorter than me," Bella said.

"I caught up to you and then outgrew you," I joked.

Bella looked me over some more. "Do you think you have enough rings?"

I looked at my hands. On both hands, I wore a ring on my forefinger, middle finger, and ring finger. "No, I think I need more, but Dad won't allow it."

Bella smiled a little at that.

I suppose it's easy to say that Bella and I were more like acquaintances than sisters. I don't even know my own twin, how about that.

"It's good to see you, Bells," Dad said, smiling. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, both," Bella said, "Especially you, Kari."

I nodded back at her. I suppose it was good.

Bella nodded back and we went to the police cruiser.

"Karielle is on the varsity soccer team," said Dad smiling widely.

I almost groaned at him bragging, but I was glad that he knew that aspect of me being on varsity, since he showed up to a few of my games. He did try to make them, but he was busy, so Billy, Jacob, and Embry made it their mission to show up to all of my games, even the ones in the rain.

Bella seemed to pause at that and grimaced slightly. "Is she?"

"Yeah, and I like to think that I'm pretty good," I said. She didn't need to know about how once every game, I always get rammed into. It got to the point that even the announcers bring it up every game. Other than that, I am pretty good at soccer.

We helped Bella put her luggage in the trunk of the car. I went to get in the front seat, but Bella beat me to it, so I was reduced to sitting in the back. I was glad that no one had recently thrown up back there. I would have driven my car, but the police cruiser had better mileage on it.

Needless to say, I ended up poking and prodding Bella through the grate. She ignored that. She was usually good at ignoring me when I tried to annoy her.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," said Dad as a way to make a conversation.

"It's a pickup truck," I said. "It's a Chevy."

"Where did you two find it?" asked Bella. She was staring out the windshield.

"We got it from Billy at La Push," I said.

"Who's Billy?" asked Bella.

I frowned at that. Why didn't she remember him? When we were younger, he used to go fishing with us during the summer.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," said Dad.

I reached in my messenger bag and took out V.C. Andrews's _My Sweet Audrina, _that Embry had gotten for my fifteen birthday and got to reading so I don't have to be a part of this _riveting_ conversation. I did my part. I interacted with Bella. My job was finished.

* * *

I was jostled out of my reading by Bella asking, "What is that book about?"

I looked at the book and started, "It's about this girl who can't remember the first seven years of her life and is missing memories. Her family is cruel and she's haunted by her first sister who shares her name…" I noticed that Bella seemed to lose interest in what I was saying. "I can lend you the book if you want."

Bella nodded and I think she gave me a smile, "Okay." She gathered her luggage and went inside the house.

It was a two-story, two bedroom house that was bought during Mom and Dad's marriage before they found out they were having twins. That was before Mom ran off with Bella.

Now that Bella's staying with us, I had to move my stuff out of my room and up to the attic. It was fine, really. Okay, not fine. I don't understand why Bella gets my room. I suppose it has something to do with Bella being a guest here or some hospitality crap like that.

I purposely left some books behind in my room so Bella could broaden her reading material. Don't let Bella say that I was a bitch to her.

I went inside the house and went to my former room to see if Bella needed help unpacking. She was examining the books that I had left behind.

"You forgot some of your books," she pointed out helpfully.

"Oh, I left those there just in case you want to broaden your romance books," I said. I frowned, "Do you still read those?" I knew she read _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Wuthering Heights_, but I can't remember if she stopped or not.

"I still do," said Bella, "But I'll think about it."

I'm pretty sure that meant, _"I will never read your creepy, incestuous, or creepy incestuous literature."_ "There's some Stephen King in there, too. I think Wendy had left some of her comic books and graphic novels in there." That reminds me, I should give them back to her, but since I loved _The Crow_ comics, I decided to keep them a little longer. That and I found Eric Draven attractive.

Bella stared at me blankly before nodding, "Okay, I'll check it out."

I turned and walked down the stairs, wondering when my sister turned nearly mute or something. When we were younger, you could barely get her to shut up. Well, it seemed like the only time she shut up was when she was asleep. Even then I'm surprised she didn't talk in her sleep. That I know of.

I went to the window, pulled back the curtain, and looked to see if it was cloudy, which it was. I couldn't wait for it to rain, so I can curl up on the couch, read, and have hot chocolate by my side.

I noticed a beat up, a faded reddish pick-up truck pulling up next to my white 1999 Z28 Camaro. I had saved up my paychecks to buy that, with help from my dad though.

The driver honked the horn and I saw that the driver was Jacob and one of his passengers was Embry.

Dad went outside to meet them and help Billy into his wheelchair along with Embry and Jacob.

I looked at Embry. He had black hair that was chin-length and he had a black stud earring in his left ear. He was tall and slender. He was, I hate to admit it, was what I found attractive in guys.

I think the only thing that diminished it was that he didn't wear black clothing and didn't have a lip ring, like the few scene boys I had briefly dated. Don't get me wrong, I liked them all right. They're still my friends after all; we just haven't clicked like I wanted. Although, after Nick, I decided no more dating boys with lip rings, since we're both still unsure who ended up swallowing Nick's lip ring.

_Wait. Why am I thinking about dating while staring at _Embry_?_ I wondered. I felt a tug and I knew that it was Embry who grabbed the knit cap off my head.

"Embry!" I shouted as I heard him laugh. "Give that back!" He ran off with it and I chased after him. He leaned against the trunk and I realized that he must've stuck it in his back pocket. I turned to Jacob and smiled at him, "Hi, Jacob." I hugged him, because that's how I sometimes greet my friends, besides with our usual, "what's up, bitch?"

Jacob hugged me back a little awkwardly.

_Wait… wait…_ I thought, holding onto Jacob.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Embry.

I turned to look at him. "People who steal my stuff don't get hugs."

Thankfully Jake caught on, I think, and hugged me tighter.

"Yeah, thieves don't get to hug Kare-Bear," Jacob joked.

I have heard people pronounce my nickname in different ways. Some say it like '_care-ee_' and some say '_kah-ree_', and some say it like, '_kar-ee_.' I admittedly preferred '_kar-ee_'.

It was also like my name, some say it like _Care-ee-elle_ or _Kar-ee-elle_. I honestly preferred the _Kar-ee-elle_ pronunciation, but I respond to either pronunciation. I guess that's what I get for having a virtually impossibly pronounceable name.

I hoped Embry debated on whether to give me my knit cap back just to get a hug or not. He pulled my cap from his back pocket and walked up to me. I released Jacob, grabbed my knit cap, and ran in my home, yelling, "In your face, sucker!" over my shoulder.

I ran inside the house and ran for the stairs. Before I can ran up the stairs to get to the attic stairs to get to my room someone grabbed me around the waist.

I nearly screamed and if it was anyone else but my friends, I would have elbowed them in the face. Bella walked down the stairs, but stopped and stared at me. I pointed to the front door, "They're outside."

Bella nodded and went outside.

"She's not the Christmas-y one and she's not the pretty one," said Embry. "So I assume that she's the twin."

_And what does that make me?_ I wondered feeling slightly irritated with him. I shoved Embry's arms off of me. "Yeah, she's my twin." I knew he was talking about Tinsley and Wendy, since he had meant them before. "They have names. You should know them by now."

"I know their names," said Embry. "But I think their description fits them."

I almost rolled my eyes at that. If he knew their names, he would've used them. He knew them. He met them. I think he chose to describe them like that to irritate me. "Tinsley is bitter because no one believed her when she said that she heard her little sister scream, before she disappeared. Would you be bitter if you heard your little sister scream before she disappeared and no one believed you?" And Wendy _is_ a pretty girl, who is my height. I wouldn't be surprised if Embry had a crush on her considering his 'pretty' comment. People liked her.

"I would, if I had a little sister," said Embry. "But if you disappeared, I would be mad."

I wasn't sure if that meant he viewed me as a little sister. I pointed out, "Uh…I'm older than you. So I'm not sure how I can be your little sister, even though you're taller than me."

Embry looked startled, "That's not what I meant."

I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder a few times. "Keep digging yourself deeper in that hole that you dug."

"That's not how the saying goes," stated Embry.

I shrugged, "Well, that's how I say it. By the way, what type of toppings do you like on your pizza?"

* * *

After dinner, Bella surprised me by deciding to help me wash the dishes.

"Was that your boyfriend?" she asked me.

I knew who she was talking about, but I decided to pretend to be confused instead. "Who? Jacob? Nah. He's just a friend."

"I meant the other guy," said Bella.

I almost straightened up my stance at that. "Oh. He's Embry."

"He's cute," said Bella.

I felt a little irritated and annoyed with her saying that. I shrugged, "I suppose."

"Has he kissed you yet?" asked Bella sounding curious.

I wondered why she was interested in my dating life. Maybe she was just trying to make up for lost time. Or maybe she was trying to be a big sister. Or maybe she's pretending to be interested in my love life to make up for her lack of one.

"Yeah," I said, "When I was thirteen. Dad dragged me to a Christmas party and we ended up under the mistletoe together." That was awkward.

"That's so romantic," said Bella smiling.

"Not really," I said. "That was awkward as hell. He's still my friend, though."

"Kari," said Bella slowly. "He has a crush on you.

I almost sputtered at that. "No, he doesn't."

Bella seemed impassive at that, "Okay." She looked at the cupboards and frowned. "Those used to be yellow."

I looked at the cupboards, which were painted white. I said, "Oh, yeah. I painted them because I thought them being yellow was just obnoxious."

Bella frowned, "But Mom painted them."

I nodded, "I know she did. I just always thought the yellow was obnoxious."

I truly did think that. She had painted them early in her marriage with Dad, but in a way, I didn't want Dad to be constantly reminded of Mom and I didn't want a constant reminder of Mom. I personally think that Mom didn't love him, but I know that Dad still loves her. However, I didn't like the cupboards being an annoying yellow color. It was just obnoxious.

"You two didn't get matching chairs after we left?" asked Bella pointing at the table. I looked at it and then at the four mismatched chairs.

I looked at Bella, "It adds character."

Bella gave me a blank look and nodded. I looked at Bella more closely. She was paler than I had originally noticed. I wondered if she had ever gone outside since she moved to Arizona. I was more tan than she way. Then again, I trained for soccer during summer.

She turned around and went upstairs as soon as I finished with the dishes. It was beginning to sprinkle, so I got out a small pot and set it on the stove. I poured in some milk and dumped some hot chocolate mix in a mug.

After making my hot chocolate, adding whipped cream on top, I took my mug up to the attic. I heard muffled crying when I passed my old room. I looked at the door and considered going up to my attic-room, leaving Bella to her sobbing, but I couldn't bring myself to ignore her.

Bella always comforted me when I was upset over something. I should at least return the favor to her.

I knocked on the door, "Hey, Bella. Are you okay?" The sobbing stopped and I stood there, wondering if she was going to answer or not.

There was silence and I wondered what upset Bella so much. As far I as know, nothing upset her. "Do you want my hot chocolate?" I can always make some more. It was no problem.

Hot chocolate always seemed to make me feel better. Dad always made me hot chocolate when I was upset.

"N-No. I'm fine," said Bella.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm in the attic. I've been told that I make some good hot chocolate," I said with a grin.

Well, Dad always said that and I used hot chocolate mix, milk, and whipped cream, but that was all.

I moved on up to the attic and set my mug on my bedside table. Maybe Bella was homesick or something. I sat down on my bed and opened up my book as the rain poured down.


	2. Ugh, Cullens

A/N: The face-claim to Gwendolyne is Karley Scott Collins.

The face-claim to Tinsley is Ashleigh Ross.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Ugh, Cullens**

* * *

The next morning, I ate breakfast with Bella and Dad, which was oddly quiet. After eating, I had gone up to the attic to get ready for school. I changed into dark blue skinny jeans, my black chunky boots, a red thin-strapped shirt with black polka-dots, and my gray, fur-lined hoodie.

I grabbed my plaid and tweed Hello Kitty messenger bag, which was heavy with all my AP text books. I went to the bathroom and put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss. That was the only makeup I wore, since the rest of the stuff confused the hell out of me, even with help from my best friends and teammates, Wendy and Tinsley. I just stuck to lip-gloss and eyeliner.

Here's some stuff about my friends Wendy and Tinsley:

Wendy's first name is Gwendolyne. She goes by Wendy, because she usually thought of Gwendolyne Stacy from _The Amazing Spider-Man_ when her full name is being said, and to make it worse, she has blonde hair just like Gwen. Since her parents were fans of the comic books, they picked the name from Gwen for Wendy. Besides that, Lyn seemed to short for Wendy's liking so she went with Wendy because she happened to like _Peter Pan_. She also loved horror comic books and writes her own comic books and graphic novels. She plans on being a comic book artist.

Tinsley, well, she was born on Christmas day and she has red hair to bring in the Christmas-y sounding name. She has four older brothers, who all graduated high school. She had a ten-year-old little sister, named, Jacqueline. Emphasis on _had_. Jackie vanished three years ago. We still don't know where she's at or if she's even alive. My dad is still searching even though the rest of the police force gave up two years ago.

"Can you hurry it up?" called Bella.

I was jostled out of my thoughts as I stood in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror.

Bella said, "We might end up being late to school and I haven't finished getting ready."

"What time is it?" I asked worried.

"Um…" Bella started and I just _knew_ that she was biting her lower lip. That was something that she always did when we were kids. "7:20? It's foggy and it's still raining, so…"

"Crap," I muttered. I _always_ picked up Tinsley and Wendy, since they didn't have their driver's licenses and they hated the bus. Not that I blamed them.

I was still pissed at Mike for putting his chewed up gum in my hair on the first day of my freshman year and I had to borrow scissors to cut it out, resulting in me having an uneven haircut. And I still harbored a slight grudge at Lauren for 'accidentally' spilling apple juice down the front of my pants when I was in the seventh grade. "Do you know where the school is at? I could draw you a map if you don't. I have to go to work after school and don't even pretend that you want to hang around while I take people's orders."

"You don't have to drive me. I know where it's at," said Bella.

"Okay," I said. "You have to pick up your own schedule in the front office."

"All right, thanks," said Bella.

I finished brushing my hair and I hurried to the front door, with Bella following me.

"Hey, who's the blonde and redhead in that picture?" asked Bella. She was pointing to a photo of me, Tinsley, and Wendy. I was in the middle and we were wearing our soccer uniforms. I was holding a soccer ball. That was taken during our freshman year, when we made it onto the team.

"They're my best friends. The blonde is Wendy and the redhead is Tinsley," I said.

"Oh, they're…cute," said Bella.

I wasn't sure if she said it as a compliment or not, but I decided to take it as one.

* * *

I picked Tinsley up first and lastly Wendy. I usually rotate on who goes first, so they don't get to upset over being picked last and think that I'm favoring one over the other. I think it was a fair system.

"How is it with Isabella being back?" asked Wendy as she wrote in a notebook. She was sitting in the backseat.

"She cried last night," I told her. I wasn't sure why I told her that, since it was probably a private matter, but I said it anyway.

"Homesick already?" asked Tinsley sounding incredulous.

I shrugged, "Probably. She hates it here, so she's probably regretting moving in by now." To be honest, I wouldn't mind having my room back, but I was curious to see how it would be like to have her living with us.

"She might change her mind, eventually," said Wendy.

"Maybe," I said though I doubted it.

When we got to school, I noticed the Volvo, which stuck out worse than my car. I almost bared my teeth at the sight of it. I really hated the Cullens, though I wasn't sure why. It was strange to hate the Cullens, despite the fact that I barely talked to them. I mean sure, I didn't have a full on one-on-one conversation with any of them, but that didn't stop me from knowing all about them since small towns love gossip.

Sure I hated the Cullens, but that didn't mean that I didn't have to volunteer at the hospital to further my career as a forensic pathologist. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was nice enough to help out by showing me scans and telling me about them and other stuff along those lines. He was the only Cullen that I can semi-stand.

* * *

I had gone to my classes, like it was any other day, except that everywhere that I went I heard whispers about Bella, even in most of my AP classes so far, which were: biology, psychics, and chemistry. It was annoying. Even some people in the hall stopped me to ask me about her. I wondered what the hell did Bella do to garner this much attention. I know the day wasn't over yet, I still have AP Calculus to get to, then gym, and lastly history, before the day was over.

When it was finally lunch time, which was my favorite time of the day, I was ready to call it a day and go home, mostly because it will get me away from Bella and all the talk about her. However, I felt obligated to ask her how her first day was going.

I almost stopped in my tracks when I noticed that Bella was sitting with Lauren, Mike, Angela, and Jessica. I almost groaned at her choice of friends to sit with, mostly because of Lauren, but I sat my ass right there at the table with them anyway. I was just doing my sisterly duty of checking in on Bella. I didn't have to do it, but I did it anyway.

I noticed Lauren roll her eyes at me, so I pretended to examine my friendship ring, which was a silver infinity symbol. It was on my middle finger, so I curled my fingers, minus my middle finger downwards to flip her off 'unknowingly'. When I took off my ring, it was engraved with 'Best Friends'. Wendy had a rose gold one and Tinsley had a gold one.

After that was done, I pulled out my lunch, which was a regular ham and cheese sandwich with a slice of left-over pizza and a bottle of milk.

I looked at Bella, "How was your first day?"

"It was…good," said Bella slowly. I nodded as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "Everyone kept calling me Isabella."

Oops. I guess the town didn't care enough to realize that she preferred Bella instead. Whatever. It's not my problem to deal with. They'll learn. Eventually.

I nodded in mock understanding, "Uh-huh. Go on."

"Who are _they_?" asked Bella looking over my shoulder.

I didn't need to turn around to see who she was talking about.

"They're the Cullens," I said almost monotonously. "The boys are Edward and Emmett Cullen with their sister Alice Cullen, who is the one with the short black hair."

"Don't forget Jasper and Rosalie Hale," added Jessica as she giggled in embarrassment.

"They are…very nice-looking," said Bella slowly as she stared at them.

"Yes! They're all _together_ though," said Jessica, with emphasis on the word together.

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie are dating, while Jasper is with Alice," I said. "Edward is single though." I almost cringed at that. I hope that I wasn't the only one that found it weird that they were dating their foster siblings.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties," said Jessica. "They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins, they're the blondes—and they're foster children."

"He's in his mid-thirties, actually," I said. "Carlisle Cullen told me that he was in his mid-thirties. They couldn't adopt foster kids when they were twenty. However, Jasper and Rosalie were eight when they took them in, since Esme Cullen is their aunt. However, with Emmett, Alice, and Edward, well…he didn't elaborate on the reason why they were taken in." I shrugged, "Some stuff is personal so I didn't bother asking. It's none of my business." Bella looked at me, like I just told her that the earth was flat instead of being a sphere. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Bella asked.

"I volunteer at the hospital," I explained. "Dr. Cullen is helping me get credits so I can get into a forensic pathologist school. Conversations tend to break out over that."

"That's really nice of him to do that for you," said Bella, sounding sincere. "And it's nice of them to take care of all those kids like that."

I shrugged. Some foster parents are nice enough to take care of foster kids and some foster parents couldn't give a rat's ass about them since they were interested in the paycheck that they come with. It was sad.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked.

I considered getting away from this conversation since it seemed like she was interested in talking about the Cullens. Besides, I wanted to go see what Tinsley and Wendy were doing. It was bound to be a lot more interesting than what we were talking about; even if Tinsley is talking about the cute boy from her guitar lessons, who Wendy and I don't know. Tinsley started to learn how to play the guitar because of her idol, Mick Thomson from _Slipknot_.

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska," supplied Jessica.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" asked Bella.

"That's Edward," I said annoyed, not having to turn around to see who she was looking at. "I wouldn't hold your breath on getting together with him."

"Why? Did he turn you down?" asked Bella. She sounded interested and a little amused at that.

I busted out laughing and then I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked at the table, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, Karielle didn't ask him out," said Lauren. "She just hates them for some reason."

Lauren knew that I hated to be called Karielle. The only people I allowed to call me that were Billy and Dad. So, Lauren made it her mission to call me Karielle and pronounce it as _Care-ee-elle_, enunciating it slowly too like she was from Great Britain.

"Why?" asked Bella.

I shrugged, "Have you ever hated someone for no reason? That's what I feel towards them." It was the true. They were weird, I wouldn't say they were nice, since they made it their mission to avoid conversation with us mere peasants.

"Besides," started Jessica, "Edward doesn't date. None of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

I rolled my eyes, "He's a stuck-up ass. Don't hold your breath." I looked at Bella. "What is the rest of your schedule like?" She passed me her schedule. I noticed that we had to take Gym after she had biology. All juniors had to take Gym at the same time since it was a small class and it was pointless to have separate periods for Gym.

"You're taking AP classes?" questioned Bella. She sounded surprised.

I nodded, "Like I said, Dr. Cullen is trying to help me get into a forensic pathology school. These classes will get me there."

"Okay," said Bella.

I wondered if that was going to be her catch-phrase whenever I explain something to her.

"How were your classes?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"They were fine," said Bella.

I noticed the Cullens get up to leave. The way they walked just seemed…unnatural for reasons I couldn't quite explain. They tossed away their lunch, which looked uneaten. It pissed me off at the wastefulness of it. Why get lunch and not eat it?

* * *

After lunch was over, I went to my AP calculus class. I had it with Alice Cullen, who was shorter than even Bella. With my luck, I had to sit next to her.

I sat in the desk next to her, slightly irritated. I tried not to show it. "Good afternoon, Alice," I greeted. I usually greet the person that I sit next to, so I didn't look like a stuck-up jock bitch. Even though I didn't like her, I didn't have to be rude about it. I mean, if the school was burning down and a Cullen was still trapped inside, I would try to save them. I didn't hate them enough to leave them in a burning building. I have a limit to my hatred after all. Besides that, I didn't want karma to come bite me on the ass after all.

Alice gave jerked her head slightly, but somehow she made it look elegant. She smiled at me, "Hey, Kari."

I nodded at her in acknowledge. After a bit of silence, Alice said, "If I was you, I wouldn't wear that cute, black and white lace shirt you wore last week on Tuesday, tomorrow."

She was talking about my black long-sleeved shirt that had white lace trim. The chest part was white lace and it tied in the front. I usually wore an undershirt underneath it, so I don't get dress-coded.

I frowned, "Why?"

Alice gave me a smile, "It would be…such a shame if it got ruined."

Was she _threatening_ me? Or at least _threatening_ my shirt?

My AP calculus teacher, Mrs. Hauser, walked in, saving me from dwelling on Alice's warning or threat.

* * *

After class was over, I headed to Gym, but Wendy and Tinsley intercepted me.

"Today we're playing volleyball in gym," Wendy told me.

I almost groaned at that. I wasn't any good at volleyball. I could barely hit the ball over the net. First my sister is the talk of the school, then Bella decided to drool over the Cullens, and we're playing volleyball for gym. I suppose if I saw a cloud flipping me off, it would've slapped the icing on the sucky day cake. "Of course it is."

Sure I was great at soccer, but I wasn't great enough to become team captain. That honor went to Tinsley and co-captain went to our teammate, Kelsey Bryant. I was a bit good at basketball, if only I could actually get the ball to go in the hoop. But volleyball? Forget it.

"I hope your sister is better at volleyball than you," Tinsley said.

"She's clumsy," I said. "So she'll be worse than me."

Wendy was playing with a lock of her blonde hair. "Oh, so she's somehow worse than Nose-Breaker Swan?"

That happened when I was a freshman. Somehow the volleyball rebounded off the net and hit Leslie Turner in the face.

"I didn't break her nose," I said.

"You nearly did," said Tinsley.

"She told me that it was okay," I replied. I still feel guilty about it.

When we got to the gym, Bella was talking to Mike.

"I never spoke to him," finished Bella.

"He's a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you," Mike said. I grimaced.

Bella's been here for almost half a day, and she already has someone crushing on her?

Bella smiled at him and headed to the locker room. I wondered what they were talking about, but I figured that it was none of my business.

Tinsley, Wendy, and I went inside the locker room to get dressed.

After that, we got in teams, with Bella next to me. I can see the game going to hell with us playing together.

"You were right," said Bella as we ran for the ball.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were right on Edward," Bella said. "He's a jerk."

That's not what I said. "I did warn you."

"I know," said Bella sighing.

* * *

I went with Bella to the office. I felt like I should at least see how her day went.

When we walked in, I rolled my eyes at the sight of Edward Cullen. He was arguing with the receptionist, Mrs. Cope. Bella stood against the back wall.

"Isn't there some other section I could switch to? I'm sure there has to be an open slot somewhere? Sixth hour biology can't be the only option…"

I was confused. Biology is essentially to get credits to graduate; unless he got AP classes like I did, he would be fine. As far as I know he didn't take any AP classes.

I didn't hear what else was said, because Samantha walked in and placed a slip in a basket, before she hurried out again. Edward turned to look at Bella or me and he glared at us with so much hatred, I almost flinched back.

Edward turned back to Mrs. Cope. "Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." With that he turned and essentially stomped his way out of the office.

_Dick_, I thought, crossing my arms as I glared after him.

Bella spoke to Mrs. Cope for about a minute and left the office without me.

"And how are you AP classes, dear?" Mrs. Cope asked me.

"They're going fine," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch classes?" she asked.

I almost rolled my eyes at her. For some reason_,_ she didn't seem to think that I could handle AP classes on top of soccer and working part-time. "I'm fine with my classes, Mrs. Cope. I was just checking on Bella."

"If you ever need to switch your classes…" Mrs. Cope offered and I nodded.

I almost stomped my way out of the office. I tried to tell myself that she thought I was busy with a very overfilled schedule on top of the homework my AP classes gives out, she just wanted to help me by making my load lighter.

"How did it go?" asked Tinsley as I made my way to the driver side of my car.

"The Big D looked at Bella and me with such hatred, I nearly thought he was going to kill us on the spot," I said. Was it an exaggeration? Yeah. Did I say that I don't exaggerate? No.

Wendy groaned, "What did the Big D want?"

I unlocked my car and pressed the button to unlock the other doors. "He wanted to switch classes for some reason. Don't give a damn." I didn't.

Wendy and Tinsley got in. Wendy asked, "Why did he glare at you two?"

"He knows I hate him," I said. "The feeling is probably mutual." I know I made my disdain very clear, but I didn't think it would be mutual. Did I care? No. I know that what I was like in high school didn't matter when I get to college. No one would care if I was popular or if I was a cheerleader or whatever. And I just had to survive the rest of this year and senior year then I'm out of here to further my studies.

"Are we going to go or not?" asked Tinsley, pulling me out of my head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said as I started the car and started heading to Wendy's house.

"Wow, I didn't know that the Big D's death glare affected you that badly, Kari," said Wendy.

"Not that," I said. "Just thinking about how I keep forgetting to return your comics to you." I don't know why I just remembered that, but I did.

"Oh, yeah," Wendy said. "I wondered why I was low on them. You better cough them up soon, or I'm ripping your boobs off."

I nodded, "Okay. Threat received."

"_Good_," said Wendy.

She was the least violent person ever. One would call her a pacifist, but I had personally seen what Wendy could do. During our sophomore year, there was one soccer game that Wendy ended up fist-fighting a girl on the opposing school. Wendy had gotten tired of me getting rammed into and snapped. That was why she wasn't made into captain.

"Green means go," said Tinsley.


	3. Just an Interlude

Chapter 3: **Just an Interlude**

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully after Bella's first day of school. Although on Tuesday, Tinsley accidentally knocked over her carton of chocolate milk, which got on my shirt. Luckily I wore a shirt that I didn't really like much. Although I wondered how Alice knew that I was planning on wearing my nice shirt. Mike had asked me, Wendy, and Tinsley if we wanted to go to a party of the beach. Wendy and Tinsley agreed to it, so I felt obligated to agree to it, so I did just to be with them.

Edward wasn't in school for the rest of the week. I suspect that he was either: sick, constipated, or had explosive diarrhea that kept him home.

However, I saw that Bella seemed to be getting tense as the week passed, but when I tried to talk to her, she snapped at me to leave her alone. She apologized to me after snapping at me, so I wasn't to bothered by it. I figured that she was cranky because she wasn't sleeping well, since she was getting bags under her eyes.

It was Saturday when I was on my way back home from work, when I got a flat tire. Of freaking course God realized that He hadn't messed with me in a while and that He decided that it was time to make up for it.

I managed to pull over on the side of the road and got out to took see which tire was flat. It was the rear passenger side tire. I pulled out my cell phone from my messenger bag and called Dad.

"Yes, Karielle?" asked Dad once he answered.

"I'm going to be a bit late getting home," I said. "I got a flat tire."

"Oh, let me call Jacob," Dad said. "I'll see if I can have him fix it for you."

"I know how to change a tire," I snapped annoyed. "I could change it. You taught me how to change flats, after all."

"Yeah, but…just let me call Jacob and have him meet you," said Dad. "And you stay put and don't open your door to any strangers." He sounded worried.

I sighed, "I know that, Dad. Besides, I don't think any strange animal is going to come up to my car. And if it's a human, I'll aim for the eyes and the crotch." Dad made sure I know what to do if anything happens. He had seen cases about a person pulling up to the side of the road for some reason and then that person goes missing.

"That's my girl," said Dad sounding a little proud.

"Bye, Dad, thanks," I said. "Love you."

"Love you, too," said Dad and hung up.

I put my head on the steering wheel and groaned. I can change a tire. That was something that Dad had taught me when I first got a car, along with checking the oil, keeping an eye on the water in the water tank, and checking the antifreeze. Changing a tire was a very simple thing. I could do it before Jacob gets here, but I think that would piss him off for wasting his time, but I figure that it would be nice to see Jacob. Maybe I can catch him up a little on what's going on. Maybe I can see how Billy's doing or how Jacob's sisters were doing.

Well, until he shows up, I guess I'll try to catch up on my English homework to try and bring my grade up for the soccer season in the fall, which meant that I had to read _Wuthering Heights_. It wasn't my fault that I found it boring. I wasn't Bella, who was fascinated with it.

After getting a few pages in, I tossed the book over my shoulder into the backseat and I grabbed _The Crow: Flesh & Blood_ from my messenger bag to read.

A few minutes had passed before Dad had sent me a text stating that Jacob was on his way.

* * *

I was pulled by out of my reading by someone knocking on the window. I did _not_ shriek, despite what Embry claims. I dropped my, uh, Wendy's, comic and looked at the window to see two smiling faces. It was Jacob and Embry.

I wondered why Embry came along. I bet they had this conversation before they left:

**Embry: "Where are you going?"  
****Jacob: "Kare-Bear got a flat tire and I have to fix it."  
****Embry: "Oh, let me tag along so I can throw her knit cap in traffic."  
****Jacob: "Sure."**

"Hey, Kare-Bear," greeted Jacob.

Jacob was the only one I allowed to get away with calling me Kare-Bear. Actually, I think he was the only one that calls me Kare-Bear.

"Hi, Jake and Embry," I said, smiling at them. I got out of the car and hugged the both of them. Although Embry had to make the hug last a little longer by hugging me even after I let go.

"Your dad said something about fixing a flat tire?" asked Jacob.

"It's pretty obvious that it's the rear passenger side tire," I told him. "Let me pop the trunk. I have a jack and spare tire in there."

"You have equipment but don't know how to change a tire?" asked Embry sounding curious.

"Those are fighting words," I told him as I popped the trunk. "And those fightings words are coming from a guy who doesn't even know how to drive."

"She got you there on that one," Jacob told Embry grinning as he opened the trunk wider and took out the jack.

I watched as Jake put the jack under the car to lift it. "Do you want me to lift the car while you get the tire out?"

"Sure," said Jake.

I did as I was told, while Jake got the spare tire out.

"How do you go from horror comics to old cheesy romance?" asked Embry looking in my car.

I finished with the lifting and looked at Embry.

"Oh, the comic is Wendy's and the old cheesy romance is for English class," I explained.

"Great, that's something to look forward too, next year," said Embry sarcastically.

"It's _boring_," I said. "I almost feel asleep while reading it."

"Now you're exaggerated," said Embry.

I wondered how he knew that, but I shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

"It looks boring," said Embry.

"It is," I replied. "It's a classic."

"We're reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in our English class," said Embry.

"That's a good book," I told him. I looked at Jake to see that he was unscrewing the lug-nuts. "How are your sisters doing, by the way?"

"They're doing fine," said Jake. "How's Bella doing?"

"She's been grumpy lately," I told him. I wasn't sure how much I should tell him.

"Why?" asked Jake.

I shrugged, "I think it's because she hasn't been sleeping well."

"So how have _you_ been doing?" asked Embry. "I mean with having your sister back and all?"

I thought about it. It seemed no different to be honest. "Bella's mostly been in my old room, sealed off. I think the only times she comes out is when she's making dinner or watching TV. I tried to make lasagna a few days ago but she insisted on making it instead."

Jake grimaced, "That sucks."

"Other than that, at least I'm not alone anymore," I said.

"Despite her isolating herself?" finished Embry.

"Yeah," I said. Sometimes it surprised me by how well Embry actually knew me. It was a bit weird, but I suppose that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"All right," said Jacob standing up after having spun the wheel to make sure that it was on properly. "Your wheel is now fixed." I looked at the tire and the flat one. Jake had lowered the car and put the jack in the trunk, before he moved on to putting the flat tire in the trunk as well.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Jake. How should I repay you?"

"With a kiss," said Jake.

"Huh?" I replied, using the English language at my disposal. I looked at Embry, who was giving Jake a strange look. I looked back at Jake a little confused.

"Doesn't a hero always get a kiss from the damsel in distress?" joked Jake.

"Yeah, you can freaking dream on," I replied.

Jake laughed, "I'm just kidding. You don't have to kiss me. It was just a joke."

I nodded, "Okay." I opened the driver side door and took out my messenger bag. I unzipped the top and looked in an inside pocket where I stash my money. "Name your price."

"You don't have to pay me," said Jake. "It's just a simple tire change. I'm just doing something to help a friend out. A random act of kindness, if you will."

"Yeah, but I feel like I have to pay you," I replied. I didn't feel right not paying him. It felt like I was taking advantage of his kindness.

Jake shook his head, "No, it's fine, Kare-Bear. I'm just helping out a friend because I want to, _not_ because I'm getting paid for it. You don't have to pay me."

I nodded, still feeling unsure. "Okay, Jake, whatever you say."

Jake smiled at me. "See you later, Kare-Bear."

I nodded, "See you later, Jake." He gave me a one-armed hug before he walked to his car. I looked at Embry, "See you later, Embry."

"Of course you will, Kari," said Embry.

I nodded, unsure if he was flirting with me or threatening me, but I gave him a one-armed hug anyway. He, of course, had to hug me with two arms. I gave him a twenty dollar bill. "Make sure that Jake takes that. Lie to him by saying you found it or something. Just make sure he takes it."

"Anything for you," replied Embry after he let go of me.

"Awesome, I want you to bring the moon closer to Earth," I told him.

"Yeah, that's highly impossible," Embry said.

"You need to watch more Jim Carrey movies," I told him as I walked him to Jake's car.

"I'm surprised that you know what comedies are," said Embry.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that different genres exist."

Embry was looking at me strangely, like he was thinking about something. Before I can ask him what he was thinking, he reached up and snatched off my knit cap and got in the passenger seat of Jake's car.

With that, Jake pulled away and got in traffic, leaving me on the side of the road. I was in a bit of disbelief over Embry taking my knit cap like that, but I think that's what he meant when he said that I'll be seeing him later.

Well, I hope he's happy with my knit cap. With that, I went back to my car.


	4. Van Magnet

Chapter 4: **Van Magnet**

* * *

On Monday, Edward came back. I ignored his presence which seemed to be just fine with him since he ignored mine. That was the way we both wanted it.

It was Tuesday when Dad stopped me and told me that since we had one extra set of snow-chains, I was going to ride with Bella. Apparently her truck would be safer on black ice, despite me having more experience on it. So, Bella was going to drive me since she actually knew how to drive a truck.

I sent a text message to Wendy and Tinsley that I was going to ride with Bella and that they had to get a ride to school. Their responses showed that they weren't happy with this development, but they understood.

I told Bella what Dad had said when she made it downstairs. She didn't look happy when I told her, so she made cereal and got a glass of orange juice. I made some toast and got some orange juice as well.

"Am I picking up your friends?" asked Bella. She didn't sound to happy at the idea of picking up my friends.

"No, Chris will take them," I said.

"Who's Chris?" asked Bella.

"Chris is Tinsley's older brother," I stated. "Tinsley said that one of his professors canceled their lesson for the day, so Chris agreed to pick them up since he doesn't have class until an hour or so later."

I looked at Bella and she seemed excited for some reason. I decided not to question it. It was better than a snappy Bella. Maybe she got finally settled in and got used to the idea of living with us.

I locked up the door as Bella went to her truck. When I turned around, I noticed that Bella had her hands on the hood of her truck.

"Are you okay?" I called as I walked down the driveway feeling slightly concern for my clumsy-as-hell twin.

"I lost my balance," said Bella weakly.

I considered the idea of someone making a suit out of bubble-wrap for her but I think that wouldn't be a good marketing strategy considering how many people would be trying to pop the bubbles, myself included.

I got in the truck along with Bella. She started the truck which roared to life. I cringed and considered calling Jake later so he can look at Bella's truck to see why it was so obnoxiously loud.

* * *

We got to school unharmed and nothing was harmed either. It was a good thing that Bella drove better than how she walked. Once Bella and I were trying to walk down the stairs at the same time, she somehow tripped and the both of us nearly went falling down the stairs.

I got out of Bella's truck and I started walking to the school when I noticed that Bella had stopped by the bed of her truck.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Edward's back," said Bella with a smile that I found uncharacteristic of her.

Instead of smiling, I grimaced. Fantastic. The Big D was back.

I turned to walk away and the next thing I knew I was waking up on the pavement, on my side, with Wendy and Tinsley crouching in my line of sight. They were looking worried.

"How did I get on the ground?" I asked them.

Wendy was taking off her black parka and took off her zip-up hoodie.

"Lift her head," said Wendy to Tinsley.

Tinsley gently lifted my head and I felt pain when my head was lifted from the icy pavement. After a few seconds, my head was placed back down on Wendy's hoodie.

"How did I get on the ground?" I repeated.

"We don't know," said Tinsely.

"Relax, the ambulances will be here soon," said Wendy.

"How many fingers am I holding?" asked Tinsley holding her hand up to my face.

I looked at her hand, "Three."

"Good, you don't seem to have a concussion," said Tinsley looking relieved.

The ambulances finally arrived after a few minutes and twos medic with a stretcher came over to me. One of the medics shined a medical flashlight in my eyes. One of them asked me what my name is and who the president was which I answered.

After a few moments of them doing something, they finally lifted me onto a stretcher, discarding Wendy's jacket with Wendy, and using a towel instead.

Bella appeared in my line of sight, but a medic stopped her as I was loaded into an ambulance.

"She's my sister," said Bella. "I demand to go with her."

An EMT started to say, "We can't let you go—"

"She hit her head on the sidewalk," said a male. "She mostly likely has a concussion."

The EMT had Bella sit in the back with me. Tinsley passed Bella my messenger bag so she can bring it to me. The last thing I saw before the doors closed on us was my dad looking worried.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. The EMTs worked out what happened to my head. I apparently busted the side of my head open and I had bruised ribs. Luckily my head wound finally managed to stop bleeding.

I was moved off to a random room to wait for my doctor to see me. My doctor happened to be Dr. Cullen. I suppose, in a way, he was kind of handsome. He looked young and had blond hair, but he seemed to be, in my opinion, a little unhealthily pale and he looked tired. I wondered if Dr. Cullen ever stepped outside after getting home. I think the only reason he ever stepped outside was to go to work and to go home. I would think that he was good-looking, except that I thought Embry was good-looking.

_Wait. What?_ I thought. Did I honestly think that I thought Embry was_ good-looking_? I must've hit my head harder that I had originally thought.

"Hey, Kari," said Dr. Cullen smiling at me with bright white teeth. I wondered what his teeth bleaching regime was. "Let me look at your head injury."

Moving my head to my right made me feel a little unsteady. He touched my head with a gloved hand and I shuddered at how cold his hand was.

Dr. Cullen chuckled, like it was funny. Dick.

"You're going to be feeling dizzy for a while with this type of head injury," said Dr. Cullen.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

Dr. Cullen had to move my hair to the side so he could look at it more thoroughly. "You're going to need three staples."

"Fan_tas_tic," I grumbled.

The door opened and I glanced over to see that it was the Big D himself striding in like he was the owner of the hospital instead of the actual owner, Mrs. Rodriguez.

"Edward…" warned Dr. Cullen sounding disapproving of what Edward just did.

"Bella is demanding to know how Karielle is," said Edward sounding bored.

To be honest, I was surprised to know that he even bothered to know my name, especially my full name, considering how much I turned my nose up at him and his family.

"She'll be fine," said Dr. Cullen. "She doesn't have a concussion or broken ribs. Now if you excuse me, I have to put three staples in her head."

Edward gave a jerk of his head that somehow looked elegant and…I would say walked or strode out, but I think he glided, since walking is for us peasants.

"Are people allowed to just walk in other people's hospital rooms?" I asked bothered by what had just happened.

"He's harmless," said Dr. Cullen.

"But is he allowed to walk in _other_ people's rooms?" I repeated incredulous. That didn't sound safe. Was it because the Big D was a doctor's son? Except I knew some doctors had children, and their kids weren't allowed to walk in patients' rooms.

Dr. Cullen ignored me in favor of giving me a shoot of Novocain in my head near the wound. It hurt like hell, but the pain receded. He took out a skin stapler and put in surgical staples. He put the surgical staples in, which I felt entering my head, but didn't feel any pain because the area was numb from the Novocain.

He gave me a few instructions like I should have someone make sure that I don't fall asleep until a certain amount of hours had passed and that if I took showers at night, I shouldn't wash my hair until the next day, and that he recommends that I stay home tomorrow. He even wrote me a note excusing me from school tomorrow, which I put in my bag. He told me that in two weeks I have to go back to get the staples removed.

I could just picture Wendy saying, '_So, I guess you're taking metal-head to a whole new level._' The thought cheered me up a little.

"You're free to go, Kari," said Dr. Cullen smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said. I grabbed my messenger bag that was beside me and left the room. I just wanted to get home and be with my dad. I just don't know how I ended up on the ground though.

When I got to the waiting room, I noticed a lot of my classmates waiting. A few gave me looks but went back to waiting. A few of my teammates looked over and seemed to relax when they saw me. Wendy and Tinsley instantly came over to me. They hugged me.

"Three staples," I said to them.

"So, you're taking the term metal-head to a whole new level?" asked Tinsley.

I was close.

"Yeah," I said.

My dad came in and I went over to hug him. He hugged me back, "Thank god you're okay, Karielle." I was thankful for him being here.

"I'm glad I'm okay, too," I said. It could've been _so_ much worse.

"What did the doctor tell you?" asked Dad.

"I have three staples in my head," I told him. "I have to go back in two weeks to get them removed. I have to stay home tomorrow and he wrote me a note excusing me."

He hugged me again, "I called Reneé to let her know what happened."

After a while, Bella finally came into the waiting room. Dad rushed to Bella's side and she held her hands up.

"There's nothing wrong with me," said Bella in a sullen tone.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Dad.

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and that I could go home," Bella explained. Mike, Jessica, and Eric were beginning to crowd in on her and Dad. "Let's go."

Dad led Bella to the glass doors of the hospital, but I stayed behind to hug my friends one more time.

"Sorry about bleeding all over your jacket," I said to Wendy.

"It's okay," said Wendy shrugging. "I needed to get a new one anyway and now I have a reason to get one."

"Karielle," called Dad.

"Hold on," I called back to him. I looked at my friends, "Do either of you know how I ended up on the ground?"

They shook their heads, "No."

Tinsley said, "One second you were standing by Bella's truck and the next thing I know, you were gone."

Wendy nodded, looking anxious, "Yeah. It's weird. We don't know why or how you got on the ground."

"Karielle," said Dad sounding impatient.

"I'm coming," I said. "See you in two days." I went over to Bella and Dad.

* * *

The ride home was silent. When we got back home, Dad spoke up, "Um…either of you need to call Reneé."

"You told Mom!" accused Bella sounding appalled.

"She's our mother," I said. "She'll need to know."

Bella left the cruiser, slamming the door shut harder than she needed too. Brat.

"I also told Billy," said Dad in a worried tone. He was probably worried that I'll overreact like Bella.

"It's okay," I said. "He'll probably want to know." If Dad told Billy, Billy would've told Jake…and Jake would've told Embry and their mutual friend, Quil.

They're my friends, so it would make sense for them to know what happened and see if I was okay.

Bella was on the phone when we entered the house. She was looking irritated at the conversation. I went to the couch and lay down. I can feel the Novocain wearing off, and the area near my head was beginning to hurt.

"Don't fall asleep, Karielle," warned Dad.

"I'm not," I said. I was tired, because it's been a long day.

"Do you want me to get some movies for you to watch?" asked Dad.

I nodded, giving me a slight dizzy spell, "Yes, please. Thank you."

Dad knew which movies to bring down for me.

* * *

A few hours later, I was pulled out of the intro to _The Crow_ by a knocking on the door. Dad had gone to answer it. He had taken the day off to make sure that we were okay. I figured that it was the pizza that he had ordered for dinner, so it surprised me when Embry handed me a paper plate of M&M cookies that was covered with saran wrap.

"Um…thanks?" I said confused and sitting up.

"My mother made them," said Embry quickly.

I looked at him. He looked extremely awkward.

"Tell her that I said thank you," I said. I appreciated the gesture even though I barely knew Embry's mother, but she cared enough to make me cookies.

I got up and felt dizzy. I stumbled and someone was at my side so I can lean on them for support. I heard my dad snicker and I noticed that the person I grabbed onto was Embry.

I patted him on the shoulder, "Thank you for being a convenient shelf."

He led me to the kitchen table, which was strangely kind of him. _What does he want from me?_ I wondered.

I got to the table and sat down while Dad set the pizza boxes on the table and went to get Bella. Apparently she went to bed early after getting home, which made sense on why she hasn't come downstairs to watch TV or have lunch.

Bella came down and sat at the table next to me.

"Hey, who's trying to play footsies with me?" asked Bella as Dad passed out plates.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were the table leg," said Embry.

Bella nodded and looked at me, "How's your head?"

"Still have staples in it," I responded. Bella looked at me and gave me a strange look, like she had noticed me for the first time. "What?"

"Do you remember if…Edward was standing next to us at school?" asked Bella curiously.

I had to think about it before answering, "No. I don't even know where he was. And I don't really care about where he was standing." I looked at her, "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering," said Bella.

"Who's Edward?" asked Embry confused.

"Some jerk that Bella has a crush on," I said.

"Shut up," said Bella, not sounding mad about it. "And I don't have a crush on him."

"Says the one that just brought him up out of nowhere," replied Embry.

I laughed at that, "True. You also complained to me that he was rude to you on your first day of school."

"Kari," replied Bella sounding affronted.

"Girls," warned Dad. He added, "And Embry." He looked at Embry.

Embry pretended to look innocent as he ate his slice of pizza, which I followed after.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to point out that Edward didn't mean to hurt Kari, even though it was an accident, but Edward's main priority was Bella, so he was accidentally rough with Kari. He will apologize to Kari…eventually.


	5. Tell Me All Your Plans

Chapter 5: **Tell Me All Your Plans**

* * *

The month following my head injury went by quickly. Wendy and Tinsley were always there for me to hold onto whenever I got hit by my dizzy spells. I was also exempt from gym, which was also a good thing. The downside was that I had to do worksheets to make up for not doing any physical gym.

There was another downside too. A week after the incident, Tyler wouldn't leave me, Tinsley, and Wendy, alone for three days because he kept apologizing to me, even though he really didn't do any damage to me. Tinsley finally got him to leave me alone when she threatened to go to the principal to complain about how he's harassing me. Tyler had decided that Bella was a better target than me and wouldn't stop apologizing to her.

On the upside, Bella had complained how Edward wasn't talking to her anymore and that he probably regretted saving her life. I figured that Edward was pissed because I wasn't crushed to death. I instead told her that he's just being his usual dickish self and not to take it personally since he's usually a dick to, well…everyone. Instead of listening to me, she took it personally.

On top of that it was the girls' choice spring dance. Tinsely wanted to bring that guy from her guitar lessons to the dance and Wendy wanted this one guy from her art class to go with her. I wanted to stay home and catch up homework and sleep.

It was worse when Bella told me to ask Embry to the spring dance. I told her I wasn't even sure if people from outside of my school could go to our school events, then I realized what I said and told her that I was never going to the dance, especially _not_ with Embry. He was my friend after all. And if there was a chance Embry had a crush on me, I wasn't going to lead him on since that was just manipulative and heartless. Oddly enough, it reminded me of Mom and Dad's dynamic, before she ripped out his heart after having two daughters. I always wondered why she married him if she never even loved him.

Jessica had called Bella and asked Bella's permission so Jessica can ask Mike to the dance. I wasn't sure why Jessica needed _permission_ to _ask_ a guy to the dance since Bella wasn't _interested_ in or even _dating_ Mike or Tyler for that matter, so why would Jessica need Bella's permission?

* * *

After school, I waited for Bella by her truck. Even though a month had passed since I busted my head open and had gotten the staples removed, Dad wanted to make sure that I was well enough to drive to school and had confiscated my keys. To be honest, I wasn't even sure I was well enough to drive.

Eric came up to me and eyed me suspiciously. I mean I was lurking by _my_ sister's truck to go home. What was _his_ excuse?

"What do you want?" I asked a little too harshly.

"I just wanted to ask Bella a question, Swan," replied Eric in the same tone.

I rolled my eyes. Judging from how Jessica was acting, I assume that she had gotten turned down. Judging from the way Tyler acted around Bella, I wouldn't be surprised if he and Eric both wanted to be in Bella's pants…or take her to the dance. Both works.

"Tough luck, Eric," I replied. "Bella can't dance. I'm sure that she would do well in a mosh pit, though, considering how many people she walks into."

Bella finally came over and I was relieved to see her.

"Hey, Eric," called Bella.

"Hi, Bella," replied Eric, perking up slightly.

"What's up?" asked Bella as she unlocked the door and pressed the button to unlock my door.

I got in the truck, closing the door. I kept a hold of the strap to my bag so I can resist the urge to jump out of the truck with it moving. Wendy still has the scar from the one time we decided to jump out of a moving vehicle during the summer before sophomore year. Tinsley had borrowed her elder brother, August's car, and we decided to tie ourselves the car and jump out at 50 to 70 MPH. We also recorded ourselves doing it too.

"Uh, I was just wondering…if you would go to the spring dance with me?" asked Eric. His voice broke on the last word.

"It's supposed to be girls' choice," I said, irritated. "It's Bella's choice."

"Well, yeah," admitted Eric, looking ashamed. Good.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day," replied Bella.

I frowned at that. Since when?

"Oh, well, maybe next time," said Eric.

"Sure," agreed Bella.

From the side-view mirror, I noticed Edward walking by. I considered flipping him off, but I decided that he was walking too quickly to notice and I didn't want to offend anyone.

Bella got in the truck and started it.

"Since when are you going to Seattle?" I asked as Bella backed up into the aisle.

"I'm not," said Bella.

"You could always turn them down inside of lying and giving them false hope," I pointed out. Bella stopped and glared out the windshield. It was the Big D. He stopped in the middle of the goddamn aisle to block us in, causing a goddamn holdup.

I was irritated and considered telling Bella to purposely back up into the Big D's car, but I think Bella's truck didn't deserve that.

There was a knock on a window and I looked over. Tyler was at the window, apparently having abandoned his car to ask Bella something.

"Five bucks that he wants to ask you to the dance," I said.

Bella started cranking the window down, but she got it halfway down, and gave up.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, we're stuck behind Cullen," Bella said annoyed.

"Oh, I know—I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here," said Tyler, grinning.

_Jesus Christ, get it over with,_ I thought agitated. I wondered what Tinsley and Wendy had planned. Maybe I could go over to Chris's car and get a ride home from him instead of putting up with this display of jackassery.

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy," said Tyler.

"Sorry, Tyler," said Bella, trying to sound like she was trying to hide her irritation. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool," responded Tyler. "We still have prom." He turned and walked away from us.

I could feel my fingernails digging in my palms. Why didn't these guys know what 'no' means? Why couldn't Bella just say no instead of being a pushover?

The Big D's Volvo drove off quickly as if he was a NASCAR driver and that the parking lot didn't have a speed limit. Ass.

It was silent on the drive back home.

* * *

I hid out in my attic-room trying to do homework while Bella made dinner. It was nice not making dinner every now and then. Dad and I usually took turns making it.

Tinsley had called me telling me that one guy from her guitar lessons had accepted her invitation to the dance and Wendy had also managed to get that one guy from her art class. I was glad for the both of them, Tinsley especially, since she was distrustful of outsiders since the disappearance of Jackie.

It was at dinner that Bella had dropped the Seattle Bomb with Dad.

"Dad?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday…if that's okay?" said Bella.

"Why?" asked Dad, sounding surprised.

"Well, I wanted to get a few books—the library here is pretty limited—and maybe look at some clothes," responded Bella.

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," said Dad.

"I know," said Bella.

"You could borrow my car," I chimed in. "It's probably jealous that I'm getting rides from Bella."

Dad nodded, like it made sense. "You're taking Karielle with you."

"What?" Bella and I said surprised.

"Seattle is a big city—and Karielle knows the city somewhat well and she knows how to kick hard since she plays soccer," said Dad.

"What does Kari kicking hard have to do with anything?" asked Bella.

"There are a lot of creeps out there, Bells," I responded. "Dad wants us to use the buddy system." Granted, I don't think Isabella "Human-Disaster" Swan would _need_ protection, since all she could do was knock a man into the road and somehow cause a twenty-car pile-up.

"Maybe Tinsley and Wendy can go with you two," said Dad.

"They have dates to the dance, Dad," I said.

Dad nodded, "They are pretty girls…"

Bella rolled her eyes.

Dad looked at me, "Make sure you have your keychain with you."

"It always is," I responded. "It's my keychain after all."

When I had first started driving and dating, Dad had gotten me a Kubotan, which is basically a self-defense weapon. It was basically a five inch long-stick that's made out of durable material. Dad had gotten me one that was made out of hard plastic and was black, with six groves on it. Dad had shown me where the pressure points were. I had asked him why I needed it, but he said that he wanted me to be at least well-guarded. So far, I haven't used it yet.

"That's good to hear," said Dad.

* * *

Bella pulled into the parking lot at school, parking far away from the Volvo. Maybe she finally got over her silly crush on the Big D, which was relieving, to be honest. Not because I hated him, which is true, but because I was beginning to think her obsession with the Big D is dangerously veering on the unhealthy side. Sometimes people were so unhealthily obsessed with someone, it usually winds up with that person dead and the person obsessed in jail.

We got out of the truck and—

"How do you _do_ that?" asked Bella, sounding amazed.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Somehow.

"Do what?" asked the Big D.

"Appear out of thin air," replied Bella.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant," said Edward.

I cringed at that. "You were nowhere near us," I pointed out.

Edward looked over at me and I decided that I'd rather not hear what my sister passes for flirting. I considered leaving my keychain with Bella, but I'd rather not risk having her somehow give herself a black-eye with it.

"Hello, Karielle." said Edward, trying to sound pleasant, but I could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey," I replied and walked towards my friends.

"What did he want?" Wendy asked.

"Probably to play more mind games with Bella," I responded, shrugging.

Tinsley looked over to where Bella and the Big D was at. Bella looked offended. "We should report him to the school board for harassment and emotional abuse."

"I agree," said Wendy.

As much as that appealed to me… "They have money. He'll just wiggle his way out or have his parents pay the board off and have nothing be done."

"Is that even legal?" asked Wendy curiously.

"No, but money buys," I responded. "Rich people always get lesser sentences because of their money."

"Must be nice having money," said Tinsley as we started walking.

"I know," I said. If I had money, at least I wouldn't have to worry about college loans, debt, and paying for textbooks.

"What do you have planned on the night of the dance?" asked Wendy.

"Bella wants to go to Seattle," I responded.

"And your dad allowed it?" asked Tinsley, shocked.

"As long as I go with her," I said.

"Do you want me to cancel and go with you two?" asked Wendy.

"And me too?" asked Tinsley.

As nice as it sounded, but I couldn't ask them to do that. They already made plans and it would be horrible for me to intrude. "No, I'll be fine with her. Besides, she won't like your music, Tinny."

"What's not to love about them?" asked Tinsley.

"Well…" started Wendy.

Tinsley glared at her, "You be quiet, Gwendolyne."

Wendy laughed, "I'm just messing with you."

I chuckled.

* * *

At the end of the school day, something weird happened. I was heading towards Bella's truck when I heard: "Hey, Karielle."

I felt my eye twitch and I turned to find the source of the voice. I wasn't even speaking of the devil and he still showed up, unwanted.

It was the Big D himself. Some girls turned around and glared at me as Edward walked up to me. Wow. These girls sure have low-standards if they think Edward is attractive.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella wanted you to know that she went home early and that she wants me to drop you and her death-trap off at your home," said Edward.

"Is she okay?" I asked, wondering why I haven't heard anything of the sort.

"She's fine," said Edward briskly, walking to Bella's death—I mean truck. I followed after him, before I realized what I was doing. I grabbed his arm and he whirled around to face me so quickly that I swear my vision blurred a little. "What is it?" He sounded annoyed as he seemed to _glare_ at me for probably _daring_ to touch him. Believe me, pal, I didn't want to touch you either.

Two can play at whatever game that he thinks he's playing. I glared back at him and said, "I can drive Bella's truck home so you don't have to."

"You have a head injury," pointed out Edward.

"I don't get dizzy anymore," I responded.

"It's her orders, not mine," said Edward. "I'm just carrying them out for her."

"How are you going to get home?" I asked.

"I walk fast," replied Edward with a smirk as he unlocked the truck door on my side.

I glared even harder at him, "Don't you _ever_ treat me like I'm stupid."

He held the truck door open for me, which was actually kind of nice of him. However, that doesn't excuse his previous dickish behavior.

He got in the driver's seat.

For a brief moment, I wondered if I had a lapse in memory because that was pretty quick, but my memory was considered great.

Edward started driving.

I tried to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"How did you get the name 'Karielle' anyway?" asked Edward.

Quiet broken.

"My dad wanted to name me Arielle. However, when my dad was tending to a baby Bella, my mother put Karielle down instead of Arielle on my birth certificate. He wanted to change it back but my mother refused. So the name stuck," I explained. Why was he so interested in my name anyway?

"How well do you know the tribe on La Push?" Edward asked.

"The Quileutes?" I asked. "I don't know all of them, but I know a few of them."

"Who do you know?" asked Edward sharply.

I was taken aback by the subtle amount of hostility in his voice. "I know Billy Black, his twin daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, and his son, Jacob Black. My dad's friends with Billy and Harry Clearwater. I think Quil is Jacob's cousin. Embry is Jacob's and Quil's friend, so I know him from them."

"If I were you, I'd be careful around them," said Edward.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"They're…different," replied Edward, sounding like he couldn't find a decent reason.

I was offended for a number of reasons. "One: I essentially grew up with Jacob, so he's like a brother to me. Two: they're people, Edward. How dangerous can they be?"

"Very," replied Edward.

"They are _not_ savages," I replied irritated. "They're just people. And lastly, you can't tell me what to do. You're not my dad. You're not my friend or even an acquaintance. Just because my sister is obsessed with you doesn't mean that you can treat me the same. So piss off."

I was glad we had made it home. I spotted Jacob and Embry standing outside. Embry was holding a plate that was covered with Saran wrap. It looked like they had just gotten there too. They looked over at us and I got out of the truck. I looked back to see Edward glare at Embry and Jacob before he stormed off.

"Who was that?" asked Embry, giving Edward a suspicious look.

I rolled my eyes, "A racist douchebag that my sister is madly in love with, who, somehow, knows where we live." I wondered how or why he knew where we lived.

Jacob looked concerned, "That's not good. You should get a restraining order on him." That sounded like a good idea. "Also Embry—"

"My mother made that pie you wanted," said Embry quickly. He elbowed Jacob in the side and gave him a sharp look and a slight shake of his head.

Boys are weird.

"Tell her that I said thanks," I said. I had almost forgotten that when Embry called to see how I was doing, apparently I had mentioned that I wanted some pie for some reason. I went in the house and allowed them in.

"Why were you getting a ride from that one guy anyway?" asked Embry.

"I got sick and told him to give Kari my keys so she can drive home," said Bella sitting up from the couch. "I didn't mean for him to actually drive her home."

I had a feeling that she was lying, but I'll deal with her later. "You want some pie? Embry's mother made it."

"I'm good," said Bella. She had the same reaction when I had asked her if she wanted a cookie. I wonder if she was turning it down because her precious Edward didn't make it for her.

I went into the kitchen and set the pie down on the table. I grabbed some utensils.

"Try to save some for my dad you two," I said.

"No promises," said Jacob. "I could always get Embry—ow!"

I turned around to see what happened. Jacob was rubbing at a spot on the back of his head. Embry was standing beside him, trying to look innocent and failing. Instead of looking innocent, he looked kind of cute. I should pretend I didn't just think that…

"You shouldn't take advantage of your friend's mother's baking," I said to Jacob. "You might get hit by your friend."

Embry nodded, "Yes, Jake. You should be careful, because I'll do a lot worse than smacking you upside the head."

Bella got up and started making her way upstairs.

"Are you sure you don't want any pie?" I asked.

"They're your friends," said Bella. "I don't want to intrude." She hurried up the stairs. I looked at Jacob. "Your face must've scared her."

"Well, I am pretty scary," mused Jacob.

"Have you seen Kari after she wakes up? That's worse," joked Embry. "That's horror film fuel."

Jacob laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not so handsome yourself when you get up."

Embry looked at me, smirking. "You think I'm handsome?"

"No," I replied quickly. "You think that's what I said because you're just trying to stroke your own ego."

I busied myself with cutting the pie to let them know that the matter was over.


	6. At the Beach

A/N: I apologize for not updating in a while.

To rpsabrina1: That's actually an interesting idea. I'll use it.

Trigger Warning: This chapter talks about relationship violence.

* * *

Chapter 6: **At the Beach**

* * *

On Sunday, Dad had given me back my car keys, deeming me medically cleared enough to drive. I did a few practice laps to get used to driving again. Bella was with me to make sure that I was fine driving and that nothing happened.

By Friday, I was sort of dreading Saturday. I knew that it was supposed to be sunny, but I was no stranger to weather changing at the last moment. In a way, I didn't want to go, but Wendy and Tinsley seemed excited for it, so I felt obligated to be somewhat excited to go. I had overheard Mike and Tyler inviting my first boyfriend, Dylan, if he wanted to go to La Push, but he declined, citing that he had things to do, but we all knew the reason. I don't know why they would ask him because he was extremely self-conscious over his stabbing scars.

He was sixteen when his, now, thankfully, ex-girlfriend had gotten arrested for attempting to murder him by stabbing him. She, who I will not name because she's disgusting, was apparently abusive. It was a shock when the news was spread. No one knew because small town news travels _fast_.

Now that his abuse and attempted murder was out in the open, the office has dating violence pamphlets on display. After school, I dropped by and grabbed a pamphlet for Bella. I hoped that she would read it.

When we got home, Bella was about ready to go to her room.

"Hey, Bella, wait," I called to her.

Bella turned to look at me. "What is it, Kari?"

I was a bit embarrassed, but I pulled the pamphlet out of my bag. "I just…want you to read this."

Bella took it and looked at it. "I don't need this."

"My first boyfriend ended up in an abusive relationship with some bitch, who tried to kill him," I explained, trying not to get angry at what happened. "I just thought that maybe this could be of use since some of the things she did to him are what my friends and I noticed that Cullen is doing to you."

Bella stared at me and nodded, "Okay, I'll read it."

I smiled at her. I doubted it though.

* * *

This time, I managed to talk Bella into letting me make dinner. Bella had insisted that she would make the garlic bread and salad to go with the lasagna that I was making. I allowed her to do that.

"I read that pamphlet you gave me," said Bella in a clipped tone as she sprinkled garlic on the buttered bread.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, and it was very informative," said Bella.

I was still surprised at that, "And?"

"Does your ex talk about what happened to him?" asked Bella.

I had to think about it, "He doesn't talk about it much. I think he talked to a mother about what happened, because she apparently is going through her own abusive relationship."

Now that I thought about it, it was sad that our town doesn't offer resources on abuse and that a grown woman had to talk to a _teenage boy_ about her own abusive relationship since he was the only one, as far as the town knew, that had gone through it.

"What did he experience first?" asked Bella.

"Well, first she was nice and loving to him," I started, thinking about it. "Then she started belittling him 'jokingly'." I used air-quotes, "She says that she's joking, but it still hurt him. Then the grabbing started, she would grab him and drag him somewhere else. Then the hitting came."

Bella nodded, "I see.

* * *

Bella asked, "Do the both of you know about a place called Goat Rocks?"

"Its south of Mount Rainier," I said. "Why?"

"Some kids were talking about camping there," said Bella.

I almost choked on the lasagna at that. I exclaimed, "They're out of their damn minds!"

"Karielle!" Dad scolded. In a kinder tone, he continued, "But yeah, it's not hunting season. Why would they go there so far out of season?"

I nodded, "You should talk them out of it. It's not hunting season."

"I guess I can tell them," muttered Bella.

"Is Wendy and Tinsley going with you two to the beach?" asked Dad changing the subject.

I noticed Bella rolling her eyes, but I nodded, "Yeah."

"Is Dylan going?" asked Dad.

I shook my head, "Dad. You know why."

"He really does love his dad," mused Dad. "Your grandfather and I were never _that_ close."

I knew that he was messing around. Dad knew the real reason why Dylan couldn't go.

"Well, he was raised single-dad style by him, too," I added. "His sister is closer to their mother."

I had met Dylan's mother and sister once. I was visiting him in the hospital, because I cared about the well-being of all my ex-boyfriends of course, and his mother and sister were there with him.

"I think it's a single-parent and child thing," I said. "Bella's closer to our mother and I'm closer to you."

"Must be," said Dad. "So who else is going to the beach anyway?"

Bella rattled the names off: Tyler, Ben, Conner, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Wendy, Tinsley, Gabriella, Lee, and Samantha. She looked disgruntled as she did so.

Dad nodded, "I approve of them."

"Except for Lauren," I grumbled. Bella nodded in agreement. Despite Bella hanging out with Lauren, Bella didn't seem to like Lauren very much either for some reason.

* * *

I got up a bit early to get ready to go to the beach. I put on a dark blue and white polka-dot tankini top and matching swim shorts, just in case it did get warm enough to go swimming. I doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt. I put on some jeans. I grabbed an old backpack and put an extra change of clothes in there, because I knew my friends to well. The three of us would end up soaked, despite the freezing water. I put on my jacket, because I knew that the weather could change.

I made bacon and cheese omelets and toast for breakfast as I waited for Bella to wake up so we can head out together. It was easier to carpool together since we're going to one place together. If I didn't have to pick up Wendy and Tinsley, I'm sure we would carpool to school.

Dad walked in the kitchen and I handed him the omelet and toast.

"Thank you," said Dad taking the plate. He looked at me, "You're up early."

I shrugged, "Force of habit."

"Try not to get sick," said Dad.

I almost rolled my eyes, "That won't be my fault."

"Don't get your friends sick," replied Dad.

"I will," I stated with a smirk.

Dad snorted.

Bella came down the stairs and I passed her a plate with the breakfast on it. "Thank you, Kari."

I nodded at her. Dad finished eating and went to the door. "You two have fun at the beach."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied. "You have fun at work."

Dad smiled and rolled his eyes, "Thanks, kiddo." He left.

"Are we picking up your friends or am I going by myself?" asked Bella.

I nodded, "We'll pick up my friends."

Bella nodded as she ate, "Okay. I forgot where they live."

"I'll drive then," I replied.

"No, I'll drive," replied Bella firmly.

I would've argued with her about it, but I was very familiar with Bella's stubbornness.

* * *

After picking up Wendy and Tinsley, we met the rest at Newton Olympics Outfitters, which was north of town. I've been to the store a few times when Wendy's parents took us camping and I needed to get a sleeping bag and outdoor items.

The group was around Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. Bella pulled up to their cars and we got out. The group was gathered around Mike's car.

The group looked over at us. There were three other girls with them: Alyssa, Sierra, and Liana. I think Liana was the one who Bella accidentally tripped over in Gym. Liana glared at Bella while Lauren also glared and messed with her hair. Angela smiled and took our picture with the camera she had with her. I tried to remember if Angela was on the yearbook or if she was the school photographer, but I couldn't remember. All I know is that sometimes she hangs by the soccer field and takes pictures of us practicing and she takes pictures of us competing with other schools.

"Bella, you came!" called Mike. "And didn't I say it was going to be sunny today?"

"I told you that I was coming," replied Bella.

I still wonder why Bella agreed to come. She'll most likely end up in the ocean and drown.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha…unless you invited someone," said Mike.

"Nope," replied Bella. I could tell that it was a lie. I frowned. I hoped she invited the dick before we had that conversation the night before.

Mike looked satisfied and I felt pity for him.

"Will you ride in my car?" asked Mike, more or less towards Bella. "It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure," replied Bella. Mike smiled and I felt even more pity towards the guy.

"You can have shotgun," Mike said to Bella.

I noticed Jessica glaring at Bella now.

Tinsley, Wendy, and I walked over to the others.

"Don't worry," I whispered to Jessica. "She's not interested in Mike."

"Hard to believe that when she's unintentionally leading him on," replied Jessica in a slightly hateful tone. I knew that it was mostly directed towards Bella and not me.

"Thank god Matt is home-schooled or else he would've fallen all over Bella too," said Tinsley.

"Matt?" asked Wendy confused.

"He's the guy from my guitar lessons," said Tinsley with a smirk at me and Wendy.

"Sexy name," replied Wendy sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Isn't there a Mathews Bridge?" I asked and grimaced at the memories of my awkward Limp Bizkit phase when I was thirteen.

Wendy snorted and laughed, "I think so."

Tinsley, surprisingly, pouted at us, "Stop making fun of his name."

I noticed Lauren make a gagging motion with her finger to her friends. When they noticed me staring, they rolled their eyes at me and my friends.

Whatever. I bet being friends with Lauren is a nightmare.

When Lee got here with his mother's minivan, we piled in, minus Bella, Jessica, Mike, and the other people who were going with Mike.

Wendy, Tinsley, and I chatted about the graphic novel that Wendy was writing, apparently Tinsley and I made up two of the three main characters. It was more of a practice novel that Wendy was creating, and not something she would want to publish. Tinsley was talking about her guitar lessons, and I was talking about one of the things that happened to me at the hospital during one of my volunteers.

It was fifteen miles to La Push. Every now and then Wendy got side-tracked by the forests that edged the woods. It was beautiful to be honest.

I even spotted the Quillayute River.

Bella had been to the First Beach many times when she used to visit during the summers, before she stopped. I hoped that she knew how to swim, considering how often she fell into the tide pools and the amount of times Bella had sent _me_ falling into them. Good times.

We finally got to First Beach. I noticed Bella talking to Angela who was taking pictures.

It was always a breathtaking sight to see. The water was white-capped and looked dark gray and I could see islands in the distance.

However I could dark clouds slowly approaching and I really didn't want to get pushed into the water by Wendy or Tinsley.

Mike was leading us down the beach and past large stones and driftwood trees. I could feel the brisk wind coming from the waves. For a moment, I cursed Mike for wanting us to come out here, considering the fact it was still winter. I cursed myself for decided to tag along even though I could've stayed at home where it was warmer. Also I cursed Dylan's ex-girlfriend because I still hated what she had done to him, because I wanted to curse another person.

We got to the ring of driftwood that was usually saved for parties. A fire pit was already made up, filled with ashes. Eric and Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from drier areas to use. I helped them arrange the logs in a pyramid shape, even using the smaller branch that Mike had brought with him that he had saturated at home, that would make the fire turn blue.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked Bella.

She was sitting on a bench while the other girls gossiped.

"No," answered Bella.

"Out of my way, Swan," said Mike gently nudging me out of the way.

I rolled my eyes, "You could always say 'please.' Manners are free, there's no reason to not afford them."

"Bella, you'll like this then — watch the colors," said Mike obviously ignoring me. There was one of the reasons why I never hung out with him. He lit the branch on fire using a lighter and the flames turned blue.

"It's blue," replied Bella in surprise.

"I had to saturate the wood in a concentrated copper chloride solution for about two days," said Mike. "The salt does this…" He lit the other branches on fire, making the flames look green or yellow.

Mike sat next to Bella and Jess parked her ass next to Mike.

That was going to be awkward as hell.

"Do any of you want to go wade around in the water?" Wendy asked.

I cringed at the thought of going in the water, but I nodded. At least Tinsley would join us, so we removed our outer clothes and went to the water. After getting feet first in it, Wendy yelled, "This water is cold!"

"Well, its still winter," I pointed out, shivering. I hated it. I'll have to get used to the water.

Tinsley nodded.

After a while of walking around and freezing our asses off, we got out and huddled around the fire to warm up and put our outer clothes back off.

Some guys wanted to hike up to see the tide pools, Bella agreed to go with them.

"You want to see the tide pools, Swan?" asked Mike.

"Not really," I said. "I want to stay by the nice warm fire."

"What about you two, Wendy and Tinsley?" asked Mike.

"I'll go," replied Tinsley.

"I'll go too," said Wendy. "I might get ideas."

"Have fun," I said to them.

The group split off to hike to the tide pools. It shouldn't take too long. I could hear them laughing. I wondered if they were laughing at Bella tripping over something and decided to ignore it.

I stared at the fire for a while when I heard, "Hey, Kare-Bear!"

I was actually relieved to hear Jacob's voice. I got up from the bench and went over to greet Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth Clearwater, a guy, I think his name was Jared, a girl who I think was named Kim, and a man who I think is named Sam, according to my dad. I wasn't exactly close to the Clearwaters, due to age differences, but I knew them in association from my dad being friends with their father, Harry.

I hugged Jake, and I swear I felt Lauren trying to glare me to death as I did so, then I hugged Quil and Embry.

"Who are your friends, Swan?" asked Lauren after I got done greeting my friends. Jared and Sam went to look for food while Seth, Quil, and Kim went to talk to the rest of the group.

I introduced them, but I stumbled on Kim's name, because I wasn't exactly sure who she was, but Kim was nice enough to tell me her name. At least I got it right. Jared seemed smug that I knew his name, and I definitely wasn't entirely sure why Sam, a grown-ass man, was hanging around. Jake looked disgruntled at Sam being there.

"Have you been stranded on the side again?" asked Embry. Jake and Quil walked away, giving me smirks that briefly confused me.

"Have you been sleeping with my knit cap?" I asked. I still hadn't gotten it back, especially since the last time I saw him was he came was a few days after I got the staples removed from my head, which was about a month ago.

"I'm surprised that you finally remembered it," said Embry.

"I had a lot of things on my mind," I responded. "What's Sam doing here?" I was a little surprised by the question since I hadn't thought about it.

"I think he wants to make sure that nothing illegal is going on," said Embry, looking slightly annoyed at me noticing Sam.

Well, Sam is good looking, I suppose. I frowned, "Okay…?"

"I think he wants to keep the land safe," replied Embry.

I nodded.

"Bella! Wendy! Tinsley!" Jake called and I rolled my eyes. I looked to see that my friends and sister had returned. Bella had grass-stains on her knees, so I know that she had fallen down a lot. Maybe she should get that checked out.

I really don't care who he has a crush on, but Jesus, does every man have to crush on her?

I wasn't sure what was said but I heard Jessica say, "Her date bailed."

"What date?" asked Eric, sounding slightly jealous.

I almost groaned at that.

"She invited _Edward_," said Jessica.

"Oh, of course she invited Cullen," I responded, irritated at the thought. Really, Bella? Really?

"To be _polite_," said Bella. "That was before Kari helped me realize some things."

"I think it's nice," said Angela. "No one ever invites him to anything."

"That's because Cullen is a freak," said Mike.

"_Thank_ you, Mike," I said to him. At least I wasn't the only one that thought so. Mike nodded at me and raised his hand for a high-five. I considered leaving him hanging, but I went over to give him one.

"You both got that right," said Sam. His voice was deeper than I expected.

Bella asked, "You know them?"

"The Cullens don't come here," responded Sam sharply.

For some reason, those words knocked loose the unpleasant memory of the Big D driving me home. "Is it because they're racist?" I asked, "Or, at least, Edward?"

"What the hell are you blabbering on about, Swan?" asked Alyssa angrily. She must have low-standards if she thinks Edward is attractive.

"When Edward drove me home," I started, noticing how annoyed Embry looked at that. I continued, "He was asking how well I knew the Quileute tribe and he was saying crap about being careful around you guys as if you're savages." I felt irritated at the memory.

"We are _not_ savages," pointed out Kim.

"That's what I said," I replied as I went to get to a sandwich and a soda, Embry joining me.

I noticed how Bella and Jake started heading to the direction of the tide pools, that she had came from. Tinsley looked disgruntled.

"I wish Bella wouldn't lead him on," I told to Embry. "Along with the rest of the guys here…"

Embry looked confused, "What do you mean by the 'rest of the guys here'?"

"Well, Eric, Mike, and Tyler, all developed crushes on her," I said. "And most of the school male population back home."

"Most?" asked Embry.

"Well, my ex, Dylan, was put off dating after his incident with his ex-girlfriend." I clarified, "Not me. I think a few others don't like her, but she's just something new to look at but not touch."

Embry asked, "Like the crusted end of white bread?"

_Did he just call Bella white bread?_ I wondered. I nodded, "Sort of like that, yeah."

"Is the water cold?" asked Embry after we finished our lunches.

I had an idea. "I don't know. Why do you tell me?" I was trying to push him into the water but somehow we both ended up in the water.

* * *

A/N: I know that in _The Verdict is Guilty_, I wrote that Kari didn't know Sam, but I like to think she forgot about the encounter with Sam.


	7. Mythology

Chapter 7: **Mythology**

* * *

Getting out of the water was a pain in the ass. I mean, I had some guy that seemed hell-bent on freezing me to death as he kept dragging me back into the water and we were sloshing around like a couple of idiots who really wanted to freeze to death.

"Kari! What are you doing? It's freezing!" yelled Bella.

I managed to get on my knees to look back at her.

"Not my fault!" I yelled back.

Then Embry pulled me back in the water. I was pretty sure Bella was rolling her eyes at me and thinking that I'm a slut for being pulled into water by a boy.

Of course Quil and Jake decided to join in the fun so they tried to dunk me and Embry and each other.

Guys were weird.

They finally let get out of the water and I quickly hurried over to the fire, that was thankfully, still going. I tried to warm up the fire as much as I could, before I grabbed my bag and Tinsley followed me as we went into the woods to change.

Tinsley went with me to make sure no one was creeping on me while I did change and we came back. Bella and I lurked by the fire with Quil, Embry, and Jacob to warm up.

"Do you like scary stories?" asked Jacob. I wasn't sure who he was asking, but considering how every male in the area was reacting to Bella, like they haven't seen a girl before, I wouldn't be surprised if Jacob was talking to Bella.

"I _love_ them," Bella said, _trying_ to flirt with Jacob. Emphasis on trying.

I snorted and Bella kicked some dirt in my direction, but she somehow kicked dirt right in her face.

The guys and I started laughing at that.

We calmed down and Jacob started saying, "Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes?"

I almost groaned. When Billy used to take Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca, Embry, sometimes Quil, and I on these camping trips, he would tell us these stories about the Quileutes being descended from wolves.

"Kare-Bear already knows about these stories," said Jacob.

I nodded when Bella looked at me.

I looked at Quil, "Don't worry, when you get scared, I'll let you cower in my shoulder."

Quil gave me what amounted to a 'bitch, please' look.

"No," replied Bella.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He rolled his eyes a little.

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it's not cool," I told him.

"There's another legend that claims we're descended from wolves – and the wolves are our brothers, still. It's against tribal law to kill them," explained Jacob.

"Don't forget the legends about the _cold ones_," said Embry.

"I think I need a cold one just to get through that one," I said. I wasn't into drinking, sure, maybe one every now and then. It was probably something that had to do with me being the sheriff's daughter.

Quil snorted at that one, "Definitely."

I fist-bumped him on that one. Embry didn't look impressed.

"The cold ones?" asked Bella.

"In other words, vampires," replied Embry a little too flatly.

"There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and there are some that are much more recent," said Jacob.

"Just say vampires," I said to Jacob. "I keep thinking of beer when I hear 'cold one'."

Embry smiled at that.

Jacob chuckled, "Only for you Kare-Bear."

"Vampires?" asked Bella now interested.

"According to legend, our own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes to show that he didn't believe them.

I looked at Embry to see how he was reacting, but he looked bored.

"Your great-grandfather?" prompted Bella.

"He was a tribal elder, like Uncle Billy," said Quil.

"The vampires are naturally enemies to the werewolves," cut in Embry, like he just wanted to get the story over it. I didn't blame him. Jacob was dragging it out for the hell of it. "Apparently we're supposed to be descended from werewolves."

I got bored and stood up.

"Where you're going, Kari?" asked Bella.

"I'm going to see what Wendy and Tinsley are up to," I said. I really didn't want to see Bella lead Jacob on.

"Okay," replied Bella.

I found them talking to Jared and Kim. Kim was giving Jared a few side-eyes, so I'm pretty sure that Kim has a slight crush on him.

"You three bailed on Bella and Jacob?" asked Tinsley. She was looking over my shoulder and I turned around to see that Embry and Quil tagged along.

"I don't want to see that mess of awkward flirting," said Quil. "And I'm sure that Bella doesn't really like Jake like that and it's even more awkward. Jake keeps giving Bella these heart eyes, that Embry—" Quil grunted and I turned to see what happened to him.

"Okay?" I slowly said, giving them a strange look.

Why are my male friends so _weird?_

"We better get going," said Sam. "A storm is coming."

It would've sounded ominous, but then I looked at the sky to see clouds coming in.

So much for a beach day.

That was Forks for you. One minute it's sunny, and the next, it rains on your parade.

That happened once. Dad took me and Bella to see a parade and then it rained.

"Come on, Swan. Help us pack up," said Mike.

I almost rolled my eyes. It's funny. Bella gets called Bella and I get called Swan. It was most likely to help different us, but they can call me Kari, right?

Whatever.

I went to help Tyler put up the cooler.

"What's up with Bella and What's-His-Name?" asked Tyler jealousy.

I rolled my eyes, "She doesn't even like Jake like that. She's just leading him on for some stupid reason. I wouldn't even call them friends." Tyler seemed to perk up. "Don't bother getting your hopes up. She doesn't like you like that, either."

"That's what you think, Swan," said Tyler.

"No, that's what I _know_, Crowley," I replied. "She's obsessed with Cullen. Hopefully that'll change soon."

"Hopefully it will," said Tyler with a lot of hope and determination that would've been okay on anyone that wasn't holding on a crush that was borderline obsessive. Scratch that, definitely obsessive. Worse than Bella's obsession with Cullen, which I didn't know was possible.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I challenged.

As much as I wanted Bella to get over her crush obsession crush on Edward, I really didn't want her to date Mike or Tyler. They were the ones that were deluded the most. Hell, I think I even prefer Dylan to date Bella, since they both had that emo-thing going on, and that was before I dated him.

Scratch that, I don't want Dylan to date Bella; she'll drive him crazy.

Sam and his group took off right as it started sprinkling.


End file.
